


The Drake Equation

by look_turtles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork. Cosmic puzzle pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drake Equation

**Author's Note:**

> The Drake Equation determines the number of alien civilizations humans could detect.
> 
> Made for the fan_flashwork prompt Puzzles


End file.
